User talk:Flugente
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Warhammer 40k Wiki page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Categories Unfortunately, this wiki does not have anything like the main category page of the examples you linked. As to your problem, you will have to be more specific as to what you require. If you have just made a new account, there will be a short probation time-period of several days before you are able to access and edit many pages as a registered editor. This is something implemented by Wikia, and not by the wiki staff. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 09:39, October 21, 2013 (UTC) New Editor As a new editor we ask that you refrain from making major edits to this wiki until you have learned our strict formatting and quality guidelines as explained in the Important Links on the main page, which I again suggest you read closely. We also suggest that you focus first on typos, errors of fact and minor grammatical fixes. Additions that are improperly sourced or do not meet our quality guidelines will be deleted. Please be aware that the wiki is in the process of a major overhaul carried out by its permanent staff, and many of the issues you have raised are quite well-known. There is no need to keep pointing out problems on Talk Pages, please. If you have a problem, take it to a Moderator or Admin. Additionally, please do not make alterations to our categories, recommend category pages for deletion or alter any other structural component of this wiki; that kind of work is reserved solely for Admins and Moderators. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 14:05, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry, but we will not be making any of those changes as this time; I am quite happy with how the wiki has been structured so far, including the content on the Important Links and will not be making any changes to it. I agree with you that the Manual of Style is not intended for new or unsophisticated users; however, in general, this wiki is not very friendly to unsophisticated editors by intention, as we only seek the most skilled content creators who can meet our extremely high quality standards after some time on a learning curve. This wiki does not run based on the rules, procedures or traditions of other wikis you may be familiar with; it is primarily a top-down affair run solely by the staff as directed by me, as the Important Links explain. You may disagree with this, and that is fine, but it is how we run and how we will continue to run in the future. As to the Talk Pages, I and any other Admin will clear any talk page we so choose when the issue raised on it has either been dealt with or if the issue will not be addressed by the Admins and Moderators. As to the locked pages -- this is an intentional policy intended to make sure most of our users are registered and committed to our efforts at quality and also to reduce the workload of our very limited pool of Admins who do fight a constant battle against unwanted, unnecessary and poor quality changes to our pages; I am very aware of all the pros and cons; our policies in this area will not be changing and work quite well for us. My above comment stands; until you better understand how this wiki runs and our very different culture, as well as, and most importantly, earn the trust of the Admins and Moderators, I would request that you refrain from making any structural changes without my permission. When you have issues of the kind you have been raising, please bring them up with an Admin or Moderator, usually with me, who will make the decision to proceed or not. In general, almost all structural changes of the kind you have suggested require my permission to move forward. However, as I explained and from what I have seen of your suggestions so far, we will most likely not be making many changes of that kind at this time. Feel free to make them to me, and I will certainly implement any I feel will be a major improvement to the existing vision for the wiki. As a result, that is why I suggested it would be better to focus on small improvements and fixes to grammar and typos. We are currently focused on content creation, and require no other major structural changes at this time. You may find that this wiki does not run according to your tastes or preferences; if so, I would suggest trying the Lexicanum which is administered according to the traditional wiki rules structure. As to the slider on the main page, I do not want any of the current images changed or any other changes made to the main page, but I would welcome a fix for the black borders on the last image in the slider with the image of the miniatures, if you could fix it and keep the same image (or improve that image). If you could do that for us, it would be appreciated. Please tell when you can do it, and I will open the main page for your repair. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 23:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry that you feel that way. However, this is how this wiki has been run since its inception; please put away all of your expectations about this wiki and watch how we operate for a while before trying to make any changes, which is really all I am saying. If you have a question, direct it to me, or Algrim or Shas'o'Kai, though generally my permission is needed for all of the changes that you have so far proposed. When you leave a question on a Talk Page, it will either be addressed by myself or one of the other staff on the page itself or we will blank it if we do not intend to deal with the concern. I apologise if we seem rude or brusque to you, but the staff does not generally explain itself on this wiki unless directly asked about a given action as we simply do not have the time to provide the level of guidance you are asking for, which is why we ask new users to simply observe for a while. All of our editors and readers are generally used to this system. Additionally, Admins do not generally indicate in writing every change they make; we don't have the time. That is simply our culture, as I tried to point out to you above, though perhaps I was unclear. If so, I apologise. If you would like more discussion of how we run and how you can best adapt to it, I would suggest asking Shas'o'Kais, as he generally has more time to deal with newcomers than myself or Algrim and may be a valuable resource if you choose to stay with us. A more general question can be asked on the forum, though in fact most of your type of questions will generally need to be answered by an Admin or Mod anyway. If you do not find this a positive editing environment, or do not understand why what you have been doing might be problematic after everything I have said, then you might not wish to edit here, as I also noted. Beyond that, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to tell you than I already have about how we operate and our expectations. I would suggest again just watching for a while, and most of your questions will probably answer themselves. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 01:24, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Please refrain from personal attacks on a member of the staff of this wiki, that is considered a violation of our personal harassment policy and will not be tolerated. If you disagree or are discontented with how this wiki is run, you are free to make the reasons for that disagreement and discontent clear as you have done and then go elsewhere if you do not like the response; you are not free to run anybody else down because you didn't like the outcome. I have made a good faith effort to explain my position, and made no personal attacks upon you though I disagree with most of your points. I expect the same courtesy. I remove what I want from my Talk Page as is my right; however, I have sought to address every one of your concerns whether you found the responses helpful or not. If you do not like the answers, I am sorry, but they are the answers I am giving. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 01:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Editing Hello, first off I would just like to say that you probably have more knowledge about the internal wiki structure than Monti, Algrim or I. That may be the case, but this wiki operates differently from other Wikia wikis. Whereas collaborative editing environments are generally encouraged on other wikis, this one does not to such a high degree. We run on a hierachy system, with Monti at the top, Algrim just below him, and me somewhat far more lowly after than. This may seemingly contradict the very edits of what Wikia is about, but it is done to ensure an extremely high level of quality of content on this wiki, something which is hard to find elsewhere. We also have extremely limited number of admin staff (just the two and a half of us), and we simply do not have enough time to help manage all the things you are requesting (as our limited time is already being expended primarily on content creation). To answer your problem with the Talk Pages, on this wiki they are merely an avenue of expressing concern over something in the page. Most often, the messages will be unregistered users pointing out a typo or highlighting something wrong with the page, like you do. After the issue has been addressed, Montonius usually removes whatever on the Talk Page. If your message is deleted without a response, it means he has considered the matter and deemed the situation to be fine the way it is without changing it. You can choose to press him for his reasoning (especially if you think there is a legitimate serious problem), but generally the matter is considered to be resolved, and his word is final. If you have any further questions or problems, feel free to ask me. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 05:58, October 22, 2013 (UTC)